Saint Seiya Tenkaihen
by Conejo
Summary: Luego de la batalla contra Hades, un nueva amenaza se cierne sobre la Tierra, y los Santos de Bronce se darán cuenta de que en esta ocasión los enemigos son los mismos dioses olímpicos. (CAP 2 ARRIBA)
1. Never

_La marca que nosotros hemos dejado,  
es un alma eterna que nunca perderá su color.  
Los ojos son el fin de la jornada, la sombra de un recuerdo,  
lo valioso de la oración que hay en tus pupilas.  
  
Bate tus lastimadas alas una vez mas,  
y continuemos hasta el cielo por este único sendero.  
Rompe ahora la ola del destino implacable.  
Si todavía crees en mí, podemos volar por siempre  
  
Junto a la historia que comienza de nuevo,  
prometámoslo:  
Hasta que volvamos a vernos,  
no hay que decir adios...¡nunca nos detendremos!  
  
Aunque arda el mar, aunque se apague el sol,  
nuestros inquebrantables brazos seguirán viviendo_

_en__ nuestros corazones.  
Esa pasión sin limite, esos sueños infinitos,  
y todos esos pensamientos que guardas en ti,  
son cosas que deseo proteger.  
  
Aunque algún día se nos acaben las fuerzas, ¡GRITA ahora!  
¡Con esas lágrimas que has derrotado podemos pelear por siempre!  
  
Junto a la historia que comienza de nuevo,  
vestiremos la armadura a las que juramos.  
Si el camino conduce hacia a ti  
y la respuesta esta ahí, ¡nunca nos detendremos!  
  
Rompe ahora la ola del destino implacable.  
Si todavía crees en mí, podemos volar por siempre  
  
Junto a la historia que comienza de nuevo  
Prometámoslo:  
Hasta que volvamos a vernos,  
no hay que decir adios...¡nunca nos detendremos!  
  
_


	2. Aquileus

**_Saint Seiya – Tenkaihen  
_Por:** _Conejo_  
  
**Capitulo uno.-** _Aquileus_  
  
  
_"Regresarán a cumplir con su destino… Ciertamente… su luz milagrosa aún ilumina nuestro mundo…"_  
  
  
  
     Caminaba, casi desplazándose, casi volando, sobre una superficie aparentemente líquida. Cada que sus pies alcanzaban a rozar con el piso, producían numerosas ondas que crecían alrededor de la joven mujer de cabellos rojos y lacios, piel blanca con cierto bronceado y unos ojos rojizos que parecía que lanzaban fuego. Tenía gran desición en su alma inmortal, tanta como su propia belleza. Parecía una diosa.  
  
  
  
     Se encontraba en un brumoso lugar, vasto, conformado con un lago y varias cascadas a los alrededores que acarreaban un líquido parecido al agua, pero que era tan transparente y puro que podría aventurarme a asegurar que no lo era. Justo en el centro del inmenso lago había un pequeño islote. En él yacía un pequeño templo de construcción griega. La mujer se dirigía precisamente a ese templo.  
  
  
  
     Al llegar y meterse en él, se impresionó de lo grande que era a pesar de lo pequeño que se veía desde afuera. Sin duda, era la primera ocasión en el que se introducía al templo de un solo sendero delimitado por inmensos pilares de piedra color azul y el piso del mismo material. Al fondo, había una gran imagen en relieve grabada en la pared de una joven mujer en perfil izquierdo, envestida con una túnica griega, inclinada y extendiendo su brazo para tomar una flor de tantas que había en un pequeño jardín. Delante de la imagen, había una pequeña plataforma, y encima de ella un pequeño cofre dorado que tenía enfrente la imagen de una rosa. Bajo el cofre, en la parte superior de la plataforma, había una palabra grabada (parecía un nombre), de un misterioso idioma.  
  
  
  
     La mujer se puso frente al cofre, y sonrió triunfante: por fin comenzaría con todo lo pactado.   
  
  
  
- Esposo, muy ingenuamente creíste que con no darme la ubicación exacta del altar de Afrodita no me daría el trabajo de buscarla por mí misma. Qué equivocado estabas- Acercaba lentamente sus níveas brazos al cofre mientras añadía para sí – Pronto comenzará la más grande de todas las guerras santas, al abrir este pequeño cofre dorado y liberar lo que contiene en su interior.   
  
  
  
     De pronto, se dolió, al mismo tiempo que alrededor del cofre un extraño campo de fuerza eléctrica hacía acto de aparición al tiempo que apenas tocó el objeto con sus dedos.   
  
  
  
- Parece que no fuiste tan ingenuo como pensaba. – gruñó, por lo tonta que fue al suponer que sería muy fácil – Para proteger el cofre, le creaste un campo eléctrico de fuerza, tan potente que ni yo misma con toda mi poder podría anularlo... – Tras esas palabras, borró su anterior disgusto y la cambió por otra llena de ironía – Bueno, eso fue lo que pensaste, pero... – De su mano derecha creó una esfera luminosa de considerable tamaño y la lanzó en dirección al campo de fuerza. El impacto fue tremendo, y por unos segundos ninguno de los poderes cedía, hasta que por fin la mujer triunfó y el campo de fuerza fue destruido, creando un destello que iluminó por unos instantes toda la vasta sella – olvidaste que todo ser vivo con el transcurso del tiempo evoluciona y se hace más fuerte. Nosotros los dioses nos incluimos dentro de esa regla.  
  
  
  
     Ya con el obstáculo hecho a un lado, la mujer volvió a poner sus manos en el cofre. Esta vez, no sucedió nada anormal y sonrió triunfante. Ya todo estaba libre para cumplir con la primera parte de su objetivo. Tan pronto comenzó a abrir el reluciente objeto, una gran luz comenzó a emitirse de él. Lo abrió por completo, y un potente rayo de destellos blancos salió disparado hacia el techo del templo de manera espectacular, igual que cuando se arqueó y cayó a la derecha de la mujer de largos cabellos, a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. Producía un ruido ensordecedor, parecido al que hacía un trueno décimas de segundo antes de poder apreciarse en el firmamento, con la diferencia de que éste era mucho más duradero. La chica miraba, sin inmutarse ni por lo que tenía a su diestra ni por lo que escuchaba en sus oídos, cómo la luz increíblemente se amoldaba para adoptar aparentemente una forma en particular. Mientras tanto, el recinto una vez más se vio iluminado en su totalidad por tal evento.  
  
  
  
- Por fin, - Comenzó a decir Hera lentamente y en voz alta, como disfrutando las palabras - después de tantos años que estuviste encerrada contra tu voluntad, es hora de que renazcas una vez más, hija de Zeus, diosa del amor y la belleza… – La figura, ya formada, dejó de emitir tan desagradable ruido y de resplandecer lentamente, y en su lugar apareció una joven de cabello corto y semejante al oro, y una belleza tan grande que eras capaz de enamorarte de ella con tan sólo percatarse su presencia, llena de paz y amor contrario a lo que debería de sentir por haber sido presa. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, unos ojos azules, tan serenos como el mismo océano. Al principio se pusieron llorosos; veía muy apenas ciertos tonos de negro. Pero luego de un rato su vista se acostumbro una vez más a la luz y así pudo mirar a su liberadora, quien tenía un semblante de profundo amor que trataba de expresar vanamente con su sonrisa – Afrodita.  
  
  
  
- Yo… yo te conozco…- Balbuceó lentamente Afrodita, tocándose su frente con sus blancas manos. Era lógico que sucediera eso, por los siglos en los que había permanecido alejada de todo ser viviente. Estaba confundida, no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Hera se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de la diosa.  
  
  
  
- Estás en lo que hasta ahora era tu tumba, querida Afrodita. – Explicó la mujer pelirroja - Mi estúpido esposo te encerró en aquel cofre por rebelarte contra él.  
  
  
  
- ¿Rebelarme contra él? – Murmuró Afrodita, rehuyendo la vista de la mujer que tenía su divino rostro a unos pocos centímetros de ella – No-no recuerdo bien lo que pasó.  
  
  
  
- No te preocupes, pronto lo harás. Pero ahora, eso no es importante.  
  
  
  
Afrodita no hizo caso a tales palabras.  
  
  
  
- Yo… Yo sólo recuerdo… a una chica… Se llamaba Palas…  
  
  
  
- Palas Atenea. – Repuso la mujer – La diosa protectora de la tierra, la señora de las artes de la guerra sabia.  
  
  
  
- Atenea…- Tras ese nombre, la mente de Afrodita comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco esa densa bruma que la envolvía – Comienzo a recordar… Yo… Ella.. - Por fin se atrevió a mirar a la mujer de largos cabellos y le dijo con ciertos trazos de inseguridad – Tú eres Hera, ¿no es así?  
  
  
  
- Así es.- Afirmó Hera sonriente aunque con un dejo de desconcierto por la tan repentina recuperación de la memoria de Afrodita – No me gustaría que recordaras en este momento, Afrodita. Te repito que no es necesario.  
  
  
  
- Pero, Hera, - replicó Afrodita, mostrando suma incertidumbre – quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió. No recuerdo la razón por la que Zeus me encerró; ni siquiera recuerdo si en verdad el mismo Zeus fue el que me aprisionó en el interior de ese cofre.  
  
  
  
- Afrodita...- Murmuró Hera. Aunque conociera bien a Afrodita y su condición como diosa del amor, aún le sorprende y le intriga la gran compasión que posee. Es un sentimiento de ingenuidad y amor profundo a la vez - No te voy a revelar nada. Es preciso que tú lo descubras por ti misma, y te aseguro que eso será más pronto de lo que imaginas; yo no soy nadie para hacerlo por ti.  
  
  
  
Afrodita volvió a bajar su mirada.  
  
  
  
- Comprendo bien. – Luego agregó – Pero, ¿Porqué me devolviste la libertad luego de tanto tiempo? Se supone que eres la esposa de Zeus. Si él descubre tu traición, no me imagino lo que podría hacerte...  
  
  
  
- No es ninguna traición como tal.- Replicó Hera con seriedad – Una persona que desde un principio da por entendido que no está de acuerdo con otra no es capaz de traicionarlo, porque lo tiene muy presente. Tan sólo agrego más piezas al juego. El momento de la rebelión de los dioses inconformes hacia Zeus ha llegado por fin.   
  
  
  
- Sigo sin comprender – Expresó Afrodita, intrigada. Hera por fin la soltó, y se acercó nuevamente a la que hasta ahora resultaba ser la prisión de la diosa del amor. Posó la mirada en el interior del cofre dorado, y metió su mano en él. Enseguida, Afrodita contempló azorada el objeto que había sacado del cofre: un cinturón de plata, que brillaba de igual o mayor manera que el cofre de oro, con un enorme y hermoso rubí en medio.  
  
  
  
- Ese... Ese cinturón...- Balbuceó la joven rubia, tocándose el pecho por la conmoción – Ese cinturón lo recuerdo. Me lo creó Hefestos.  
  
  
  
- Así es, es tu cinturón, Afrodita.- Confirmó Hera, De inmediato lo miró, mientras recitaba fuertemente - ¡Musas que fueron encerradas por el supremo gobernante del Olimpo! ¡La esposa de Zeus ordena que se rompan sus ataduras divinas y regresen al lado de su protegida!  
  
  
  
     Tras esas palabras, un trío de luces salieron del rubí del cinturón y se posaron frente a una desconcertada Afrodita. El ensordecedor ruido volvió una vez más al sagrado recinto. Las tres luces rápidamente cobraron forma humana, y cuando terminaron aparecieron tres doncellas postradas ante la diosa del amor. La primera, de izquerda a derecha, era una muchacha de piel bronceada, cabello rizado y castaño oscuro, ojos marrones y una sonrisa que podría ablandar hasta una roca. En su mano derecha llevaba una flauta de oro con diversos tallados. La tercera, en el mismo orden, era una joven de piel nívea y cabellos rubios que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Sus dos ojos los mantenía cerrados. En sus brazos llevaba una hermosa lira de oro con las cuerdas de plata. Ambas jóvenes simplemente llevaban puesta una túnica y unas hombreras de plata. La última, la de en medio, tenía la piel un poco bronceada, ojos añiles y una larga cabellera roja de la cual su dueña había hecho una coleta que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de la cadera. Al igual que las otras dos, tan sólo llevaba hombreras por armadura, pero no llevaba puesta una túnica sino una camisa de tela y un pantalón del mismo material.  
  
  
  
     Afrodita los observaba, aún con cierta confusión que poco a poco iba desapareciendo por la naciente actitud de amor profundo que se le presentó al irlas reconociendo poco a poco.  
  
  
  
- Chipre de Euterpe, a sus órdenes. – Dijo la doncella de cabello rizado.  
  
  
  
- Melpome de Ératus, a sus órdenes.- Dijo la muchacha de cabellos dorados.  
  
  
  
La joven guerrera del centro se levantó y le sonrió a su diosa protegida.  
  
  
  
- Citera de Caliopus, a sus órdenes, mi señora.  
  
  
  
***  
  
     Mientras tanto, en Atenas, una mujer pelirroja exploraba los alrededores del Partenón, el Santuario de Atenea.   
  
  
  
     Luego de la terrible guerra sagrada contra Hades, el Santuario quedó reducido a ruinas por la falta del cosmos de Atenea, y de entre las pocas construcciones que quedaban en pie, la extraña joven con ropas extrañas y una máscara de plata ocultando su rostro buscaba interesada algo en especial.  
  
  
  
     "No siento su presencia." Pensó, luego de veinte minutos sin encontrar nada "¿Acaso... habrá desaparecido junto al infierno?"  
  
  
  
***  
  
     _Era un hermoso atardecer, rebosante de románticos matices naranjas y rojos. Se respiraba tranquilidad, y el viento soplaba gentilmente. Los pájaros revoloteaban, y algunos se podían apreciar con facilidad mientras se posaban en las copas de los abundantes árboles que ahí había. Los niños jugaban divertidos en el patio del orfanato Santa Estrella, mientras que Miho los vigilaba a escondidas detrás de una de las ventanas del pasillo del segundo piso. Acababa de ver al director, ya que una de las hermana le informó hace media hora que había sido llamada por él.  
  
  
  
- ¿Ya se ha recuperado tu amigo? – Recordaba muy bien aquella pregunta liberada por la apacible voz de su superior. Tampoco Miho olvidará su respuesta: tristemente movió su cabeza negativamente y contestó cortadamente:  
  
  
  
- Dios no lo ha permitido…  
  
  
  
- …Dios es injusto. – Agregó, conmocionada, en el presente. Lágrimas traicioneras recorrían su rostro. Ya no podía soportarlo más: le dolía el posible descenlace de su amigo, de su hermano, de su…  
  
  
  
     Era realmente extraño en estos tiempos tener un día tan calmado, y más con los últimos fenómenos que habían ocurrido: lluvias torrenciales, inundaciones, un eclipse inesperado, muerte y destrucción en otros países ajenos a Japón. Miho sabía muy bien la razón por la que tan funestos eventos se abatieron sobre la Tierra: la voluntad de los dioses. Y, a su vez, la voluntad de Dios. Pero… Él se había rebelado en contra de los seres divinos, y había triunfado. Él luchó para mantener la paz en la Tierra, para que siempre cada atardecer sea igual al que Miho presenciaba por la ventana. Para que los niños siempre rieran como lo hacen en ese momento. Todo eso aparentemente lo logró por fin, cumplió su meta, pero ¿a qué precio?  
  
  
  
     Se separó del reposabrazos, se retiró las lágrimas del rostro con su mano derecha, y se dispuso a partir con los niños, cuando de repente percibió que a su izquierda alguien la tomó del hombro derecho. Ella lanzó un grito ahogado. Furtivamente cruzó por su mente la idea de que fuera él, que milagrosamente se hubiera recuperado, y cuando se girara sobre sus talones lo encontraría sacando su blanca sonrisa que la contagiaría de una gran felicidad. Así, con ese hermoso pensamiento en su cabeza, se volteó esperanzada, pero toda ilusión se rompió y no pasó de eso; de ser una simple ilusión.  
  
  
  
- Miho. – Era una chica pelirroja, de pelo corto y ojos del mismo color que su cabello. Le retiró la mano del hombro y le sonrió forzosamente, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga – Los niños te están buscando. Hikari se lastimó una rodilla al tropezarse con el balón mientras jugaba fútbol con los niños. Ya la llevé a la enfermería.  
  
  
  
- Pero, Seika…- Las palabras no salían de su boca.   
  
  
  
- No te preocupes. – Le interrumpió Seika – Yo… Yo cuidaré de mi hermano.  
  
  
  
- ¿Has tenido, alguna noticia del doctor?  
  
  
  
Seika negó con la cabeza.  
  
  
  
- Insiste en que es mejor practicarle la eutanasia y detener su sufrimiento. – Explicó apesadumbradamente – Porque, Miho, está sufriendo. Sufre aunque ya no percibe el dolor.  
  
  
  
- ¡Yo no voy a dejar que lo maten!- Exclamó con énfasis Miho, dejando correr deliberadamente lágrimas para acentuar la ofensa tan grande que le había hecho Seika  
  
  
  
- Pero, es inhumano dejarlo así. – Replicó Seika, tímidamente y bajando su vista al suelo – Sé que es doloroso, pero prefiero mil veces que mi hermano menor pare de sentir dolor y descanse en paz.  
  
  
  
- ¡Pero matar contra la voluntad de alguien es profanar con la ley de Dios! ¡ Seiya no lo quiere, sé que no desea morir, y tú deberías de saberlo también!– y tras esas palabras que siguieron resonando por el pasillo luego de ser dichas, Miho se marchó corriendo dejando a Seika conmocionada. Sus ojos no tardaron en cristalizarse, anunciando un llanto reprimido, mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermano. No tardó mucho en llegar, y tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió, se introdujo al cuarto y la cerró tras ella. Al fondo,  vio a su hermano de espaldas, delante de la ventana. Seika no pudo soportar más y dejó escapar todas sus emociones de tristeza comenzando a llorar ahogadamente: Seiya estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, con la vista dirigiéndose hacia sus piernas, perdida. No movía ni un solo dedo. Respiraba tranquilamente bajo los numerosos hilos de luz naranja saliendo de su ventana, formando dramática armonía. Su corazón no latía, y aún así seguía viviendo milagrosamente. Los doctores eso fue en lo que concluyeron: el que siguiera vivo de esa manera resultaba un milagro; ni nada más, ni nada menos.   
  
  
  
- Seiya. – Llamó Seika, tratando lo más posible de sonar apacible y contenta, aunque no podía dejar de escucharse aquel nombre cortado por la emoción – Seiya, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me esperaste mucho? Aquí… Aquí está tu hermana… No te preocupes. Siempre... Siempre estaré a tu lado, apoyándote. Jamás te abandonaré, Seiya... Ya no más...  
  
  
  
No había respuesta alguna desde hacía dos días, aunque torpemente ella seguía platicando con él con la expectativa de que en algún momento él le correspondiera. Pero, era imposible; Seiya era un vegetal. No volverá a sonreírle, no volverá a jugar con él, jamás escuchará su nombre pronunciado dulcemente por su querido hermano… Se querido hermano.  
  
  
  
Y con esos pensamientos Seika se derribó, desplomandose de rodillas a unos pocos centímetros de la espalda de su querido Seiya, mientras expulsaba un grito desesperado de profundo sufrimiento…  
  
  
  
- Ya... Ya no te abandonaré nunca más... Seiya..._   
  
***  
  
  
  
     A pocos centímetros, justo en el lugar en el que segundos antes se encontraba buscando, una lanza enterró su filosa punta en la grava. Desconcertada, miró a su derecha, donde probablemente hallaría el dueño de aquélla lanza yacía; y, efectivamente, ahí se encontraba: era de tez blanca, rubio, de intimidantes ojos plateados y una armadura del mismo reluciente tono, con alas a sus espaldas y una diadema con pequeñas alas a los extremos. Le sonreía a la Amazona, aunque al apreciarla bien su sonrisa cambió a un profundo recelo.  
  
  
  
- Yo te conozco. – Puntualizó Marin, mordiéndose el labio tras su máscara por el hecho de que aún no había encontrado el objeto que indagaba – Eres uno de los Ángeles del Olimpo…  
  
  
  
- Así es, Aquileus. – Agregó el Ángel, con suma desconfianza sumada a cierto desconcierto - ¿Cómo lo sabes, Santo?  
  
  
  
- No es necesario que te lo diga. – Replicó.   
  
  
  
- Me interesó mucho encontrarte indagando por los alrededores del Santuario. – Comentó Aquileus, ignorando el comentario anterior de la Amazona - ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que buscas?  
  
  
  
Marin hizo un ruido lleno de ironía.  
  
  
  
- Eso ya debes de saberlo muy bien, ¿o me equivoco?  
  
  
  
- Claro… Como lo supuse. – Dijo, con una mueca de inmensa satisfacción - ¿Cómo pude dudar por unos instantes? – Alzó su mano derecha, mostrando su palma, y enseguida la lanza plateada comenzó a vibrar, para después liberarse de la grava y regresando a su dueño. El arma amenazadoramente pasó de largo con Marin, quien no se inmutó para nada. Como acto final, Aquileus tomó la lanza con suma naturalidad cuando llegó a su diestra. – Eres tú.  
  
  
  
- Buen truco. – Observó Marin. Luego, volvió a las últimas dos palabras de Aquileus – Por supuesto que soy yo.  
  
  
  
- Eso no fue nada. – Replicó Aquileus, regresando al comentario sarcástico de la Amazona – Si no me dices ahora dónde se encuentra, le ordenaré a mi lanza que se esta vez se clave en tu cuello.   
  
  
  
- Si puede. – Rectificó la mujer pelirroja, sonando divertida.  
  
  
  
- No intentes defenderte con eso. – Replicó tranquilo Aquileus, dirigiendo su vista a Marin – Sé muy bien que en estos momentos te encuentras completamente indefensa a mis ataques.   
  
  
  
     Marin rió hipócritamente, para después ponerse en posición de batalla. Lastimosamente Aquileus tenía razón; sin todo su poder, no tendría ni las más mínima oportunidad contra un Ángel del Olimpo, pero no debía darle el gusto a su rival de comenzar a luchar sabiéndolo. Por su parte, el guerrero de la lanza la observaba, reapareciendo su duda.  
  
  
  
- ¿No es esto lo que querías, Aquileus? – Preguntó Marin, con la intención de intimidarlo - ¿O acaso quieres que enceste el primer golpe? Bueno, si así lo deseas… ¡Ah!  
  
  
  
     Aquileus sonrió. Marin miraba perturbada cómo la máscara que tenía delante de sus ojos se dividía en dos, justo a la mitad. Sus bien abiertos ojos azules salieron a la luz, y el Ángel contempló la pequeña gota de sudor que pasaba junto a ellos.  
  
  
  
- No soy un estúpido, Marin. – Insistió Aquileus, sonriendo ampliamente – Si tuvieras todo tu poder, sin duda hubieras notado y esquivado el movimiento de mi lanza. Para ti hubiera sido como el ataque de una lenta tortuga.  
  
  
  
     Marin volvió en sí, y comenzó a temblar más de impotencia que de miedo. Sin embargo, debía luchar. No se lo perdonaría si escapaba; es por esa razón que volvió a su posición de ataque.  
  
  
  
- Y además, no tienes tu túnica - agregó Aquileus, acentuando cada una de sus palabras - ¿Cómo piensas batirte conmigo de esa forma?  
  
  
  
- Deja la estúpida túnica a un lado. – Replicó Marin, sonriendo nerviosamente – No me subestimes, Aquileus.  
  
  
  
- No lo haré. – Repuso Aquileus – Sería un estúpido si lo hiciera. Tan sólo estoy intentando hacer de esta lucha algo memorable. Después de todo, eres alguien importante para Atenea. – Alzó lentamente su lanza, mostrándole la punta a Marin. Ella retrocedió inconscientemente un paso, como queriendo huir pero su orgullo se lo impedía – Pero, bueno… ¡Prepárate!   
  
  
  
     Aquileus se dispuso a arrojar la lanza justo al cuello de la Amazona, pero abruptamente algo detuvo su brazo. Preguntándose cómo sucedió, volteó y miró desconcertado lo que había sido: cuerdas de plata, que brillaban por el Sol del atardecer. del mismo modo que su armadura.  
  
  
  
- ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! – Exclamó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Marin también estaba azorada, pero al mismo tiempo aliviada por la tremenda suerte que tuvo. Posó su mirada a unos metros atrás de Aquileus, y encontró a su salvadora: una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ojos cerrados, sosteniendo en sus brazos una lira dorada, objeto de donde provenían los hilos de plata, que se movían tal cual serpientes.  
  
  
  
- Su cara me es familiar.- Musitó para sí la Amazona, cavilando, tratando de recordar aquél rostro en algún momento de su larga existencia. De pronto, exclamó - ¡Es…! ¡No, no puede ser cierto!  
  
  
  
- ¡Suéltame! ¡Te lo ordeno! – Gritó Aquileus, al percatarse de la presencia de su cautiva y blandiendo fuertemente su antebrazo para librarse de las cuerdas que a cada momento se enredaban más. La chica sonrió, y dijo lentamente, con una voz queda y monótona:  
  
  
  
- Mis cuerdas plateadas poseen una gran resistencia, Aquileus. Poco a poco cubrirán todo tu brazo, y seguirán con el resto de tu cuerpo. Al final, cuando tus pulmones ya no puedan tomar aire, tocaré para ti el réquiem celestial.  
  
  
  
- No hay duda, es Melpome. – Repuso Marin, sonriendo ante tal ironía – No pensé estar tan agradecida de que hubiera aparecido en un momento tan oportuno. – volvió con el ángel del Olimpo, y le advirtió con voz fuerte – No te será tan fácil liberarte de su lira. Esas cuerdas están hechas de una variación especial de Oricalco y polvo del Gran Maestro. Tiene una tenacidad superior a la de las túnicas de los Santos Dorados. Bajo esa posición te será casi imposible romperlas.  
  
  
  
- ¿En serio? – Replicó burlonamente Aquileus, aunque su rostro daba a entender lo contrario a lo que se podía pensar. Sin embargo, sonreía; desesperado, pero no del todo. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por zafarse, ésta vez con toda sus fuerzas. Luego de un breve rato, Melpome no lo podía creer; estaba siendo arrastrada por el sujetado brazo del Angel.  
  
  
  
- Qué-qué haces. – Inquirió Melpome, tomando fuertemente su lira para que no se separara de sus manos. Poco a poco, pese a la fuerza que aplicaba la chica rubia, era acercada más y más a Aquileus.  
  
  
  
- Es cierto, tus cuerdas son muy resistentes, - Dijo, sonriente – pero no tengo necesidad de romperlas, como bien puedes apreciarlo.  
  
  
  
     Repentinamente, sintió un agudo dolor en su cuello. Al mismo tiempo de eso, Melpome inteligentemente retiró las cuerdas de plata del brazo de Aquileus, que se encontraba aturdido por el golpe, y las devolvió a su tamaño natural. Enseguida, cayó al suelo, agotada. Había recurrido de todas sus poca fuerza física para evitar que su contrincante la tirara hacia él. Marin, por su parte, veía pasmada al muchacho que había encestado una fuerte patada al Angel. Era un joven moreno, de pelo café y alborotado, de ropas gastadas y aterradas, y una mirada llena de un fuego especial que despedía sus ojos del mismo tono que su cabello. La Amazona lo vio saltando momentos antes, y por un momento juró ver a un Pegaso que volaba imponente a ras del suelo.  
  
  
  
- ¡Ma-maldición! – Rabió Aquileus, con un odio profundo hacia su plan frustrado por aquellos dos desconocidos que intervinieron en la lucha. Volteaba con su atacante, y le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Él, no se inmutó; lo miraba seriamente, como si tuviera presente que esta lucha que estaría a punto de iniciar no sería tan fácil como se notaba a primera instancia.   
  
  
  
- ¿Marin, estás bien? – Preguntó el muchacho, sin voltearla a ver. La joven pelirroja, aún totalmente impresionada por su inesperada aparición, contestó afirmativamente. Francamente, si bien no se sorprendía de su recuperación, no la contemplaba tan rápido. Por ese motivo, se le hacía extraño tener a su alumno frente a ella. Su cuerpo, muy lastimado por las anteriores luchas que sostuvo, no tambaleaba como era lógico esperar, sino que se erguía firme, con desición y soportando el dolor. Notando tal panorama, sonrió satisfecha por hacerle despertar tal coraje en su querido pupilo. Él, volteó su cabeza para con su maestra, y le hizo ver su blanca sonrisa. También notó la que había sacado Marin. No se inmuto ni pasmó al apreciarla sin máscara; lo único que pensó al verla era que era lógico que creyera por mucho tiempo que Marin era su hermana Seika.   
  
  
  
     Dentro de unos pequeños momentos, ambos se sonrieron y sin palabras se desearon buena suerte. Tal vez tenían el presentimiento de que posiblemente no se volverían a ver, o quizá era un amable gesto sin significado. También podía ser un simple hecho fortuito el que ambas muecas se encontraran. El hecho, no importando la verdadera razón, es que por primera vez se demostraron un profundo cariño y amor mutuo; de maestra a aprendiz, y viceversa…


	3. Pegaso

**_Capitulo dos_**.- _Pegaso_

_"Es momento de volver a un mundo lleno de luz…"_

_ Todo a su alrededor se destruía y se reducía a nada lentamente, como queriendo provocar deliberadamente una angustia mientras los únicos presentes aguardaban sin más la muerte asegurada. Elysium, junto al infierno entero, desaparecían luego de que su creador divino sucumbió. El suelo retumbaba con fuerza, mientras que ella sujetaba a su amor con su mano izquierda mientras que con la libre acariciaba su golpeado rostro bronceado. Un par de hilos de sangre brotaban de su frente hasta llegar por encima de la nariz. Sus ojos, estaban cerrados, tal vez para siempre. Saori Kido, Atenea, lloraba amargadamente, sintiéndose impotente por no poder salvar la vida de su querido Seiya. Sus lágrimas caían hacia los labios de su amado, evocando un beso que nunca tuvo oportunidad de darle. Aún derramando lágrimas, alzó su rostro y miró a su alrededor: cerca de ellos dos, yacían sus demás Caballeros: Hyoga, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki. El cuarteto también estaba destrozado: Observaban el cuerpo inerte de Seiya, envestido al igual que ellos con una de las túnicas que se decía eran exclusivas de los dioses. No podían asimilar el hecho de que aquella túnica que portaba su hermano y amigo no sirvió de nada contra la magnífica espada de Hades, que sin remedio atravesó el corazón de Seiya. Cada uno de ellos, pensaban que si había forma de revivir a Seiya a cambio de entregar la suya propia, lo harían sin vacilar._

_Saori__ pasaba por lo mismo._

- _Seiya__…- Musitaba cortadamente por el sentimiento, de tal forma que los demás no la escucharon, mientras enfocaba de nuevo su atención en su Caballero de Pegaso – No puedes morir… Algo en mi interior me dice que no debes morir, que aún tienes muchas cosas por realizar._

_ Bajó su mano derecha y la colocó en el pecho de Seiya. Aún brotaba sangre del hoyo que le propinó el dios del inframundo, de la cual una poca se quedaba en la palma de la diosa de la sabiduría. Un aura blanca se apareció en ella, y la herida cerró, y la sangre desapareció. _

- _Aún estás con vida.- Manifestó luego, sonriendo aliviada aunque aún preocupada – Tu alma se resiste a dejar tu cuerpo, se resiste a morir. – Sin embargo…- No hay mucho tiempo. Tengo que actuar rápido._

_Sin titubear, cerró sus ojos y, con su mano todavía tocando el pecho de Seiya, comenzó a concentrarse. Su aura se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Todos los Santos la observaban perplejos, desconcertados, mientras que Saori luego de un rato abrió repentinamente sus ojos:_

_"Misopheta Menos."_

_ Su mano emitió una luz blanca que se introdujo en el pecho de Seiya. Acto seguido, el chico sacó una mueca de profundo sufrimiento. Saori sonrió ásperamente. _

- _Por favor, Seiya. Ya te di los medios suficientes para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, sólo un milagro formidable podría hacerte reaccionar.- Cerró sus ojos, dolida. El suelo temblaba cada vez con más potencia, produciendo anchas grietas que rodeaban al grupo.- Mi querido Seiya, sé que lograrás sobreponerte a todo. Has logrado muchos milagros que parecían imposibles. Sé que saldrás bien librado…_

* * *

El viento inició un fuerte resoplido, moviendo los alborotados cabellos de Marin y Seiya; éste último concentrándose por completo en el misterioso guerrero que lo observaba seriamente. Le parecía asombroso que siguiera de pie luego de que recibió una fuerte patada en su cuello, y eso hacía pensar al Santo de Pegaso que debía ser precavido con su contrincante.

- ¿Quién eres, y porqué intentabas matar a Marin? – Inquirió con voz serena Seiya.

El hombre de cabello rubio hizo una mueca de diversión. Volteó con la Amazona de Plata, y le lanzó una pregunta.

- ¿No le has dicho nada, Marin? No me sorprende, después de todo, como siempre ha sido, planeas actuar furtivamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Seiya, levemente azorado. Marin frunció el entrecejo, nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que le diga yo, o preferirías entablar una conversación entre maestra y alumno? Supongo que tienes mucho que platicarle, ¿o me equivocó? – comentó Aquileus, sonriente.

Seiya se giró, y miró a su maestra de cabellos de fuego. Marin trató de rehuirle la vista, pero era inútil.

- Marin, ¿qué sucede? – Inquirió el muchacho, expectante. Marin no contestó. Aquileus liberó una sonora carcajada.

- ¡Vamos! – alentó - ¿O acaso deseas… que lo mate para evitar que hagas algo que no quieres?

- Aún no es el momento, Aquileus. – replicó tajantemente Marin, tal vez refiriéndose al secreto que tan celosamente ha guardado – Además, debo de advertirte que podrías cometer un grave error al desafiar a mi alumno.

- Marin… - musitó Seiya. Enseguida regresó con el guerrero de alas plateadas, y le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Melpome escuchaba todo, callada y tranquila. Un par de rendijas carmesí se asomaban en su par de ojos…

* * *

_Su cuerpo le dolía bastante. Su corazón, no lo escuchaba latir. Se sentía que había muerto, pero sin embargo seguía esforzándose a ir en busca de Seika, su hermana; abrazarla, decirle cuánto la había necesitado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados. No obstante, el dolor predominó y perdió su voluntad al fin, cayendo pesadamente a la tierra._

_ Mantenía sus ojos abiertos, y sin embargo no advertía nada. Tan sólo matices rojos que envolvían su visión. Respiraba, y aún así le faltaba aire. Podía extender su brazo intentando arrastrarse, pero no lo percibía. Tan sólo lo podía mover, sin asegurar que en realidad era un miembro de su cuerpo. Se consideraba ajeno a piel y a su carne, ya que no los percibía en lo absoluto._

_"Saori…" Pensó, encendiendo un fuego de entre toda aquélla oscuridad que lo abrumaba por completo. Se veía en la más funesta orfandad. Nadie lo auxiliaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había una persona, un amigo, un hermano, que le extendiera su mano y lo ayudara a levantarse. Ninguna presencia, ni siquiera la de Atenea. Nadie lo ayudaba._

_Y, con ese pensamiento en el aire, cayó por completo dentro de la más negra soledad. Se sentía angustiado, completamente vacío de esperanza e ilusiones. ¿Esto, acaso, es la muerte?_

* * *

- Tienes miedo.

Seiya volteó con la rubia que tenía en manos una lira dorada, y de la cual de su rostro se liberaba un brillo especial que no alcanzó a distinguir, y desconcertado le preguntó:

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¡No te distraigas! – Aquileus se lanzó hacia Seiya con la intención de darle un fuerte golpe en el vientre. El ataque fue un éxito, y Seiya fue desplazado hacia una ruina de un grueso pilar que estaba cerca de ahí, impactando en él y cayendo tendido al suelo.

- ¡Seiya! – Gritó Marin. El muchacho se levantó como pudo. El dolor en su vientre era muy agudo, sumándose a todos los demás que cargaba en todo su ser a causa de sus constantes batallas. Sin embargo, trató de concentrarse en la lucha que sostenía en estos instantes, y se levantó con la idea de salvar a su maestra Marin.

- Eso… no… me detendrá. – Balbuceó, con los ojos entornados. De nuevo, veía borroso… - Yo… no me daré por vencido… Marin… Marin es de la pocas personas que permanecían a mi lado a pesar de las circunstancias tan precarias que pasaba… Ella… Ella es parte de mi inspiración…

Melpome abrió sus ojos, y lo miraba interesada.

* * *

_ Seiya miraba un hermoso atardecer, enterrado en su silla de ruedas. Observaba a los niños del orfanato jugar en el patio, y una rabia y frustración nacía en su ser. ¿Cómo era posible que haya quedado paralítico? ¿Cómo era posible que Saori no lo haya visitado por lo menos por una vez? ¿Acaso no arriesgo su vida por ella innumerables ocasiones? ¿Porqué le pagaba de esa manera todo lo que le dio?_

_Y lo peor de todo es que no podía odiarla._

- _Ella… Ella está muy ocupada, Seiya. – Le explicó Shun, algo apesadumbrado. Seiya notó que le rehuía la mirada y sólo le echaba sus ojos contra los suyos de maneras furtivas – Me ha dicho que siempre estará contigo apoyándote a distancia. Ella, al igual que yo, está muy segura de que pronto podrás caminar a pesar de lo que te han dicho los doctores._

- _Pero, yo…- Seiya bajó su cabeza, dolido. Sus puños, que estaban sobre su lecho cubierto por unos rebozos de cuadros rojos, los apretaba fuertemente por el sentimiento tan grande que lo atenazaba – yo, necesito de ella, necesito saber cómo está._

- _Está bien. – Le interrumpió Shun. Seiya alzó de nuevo su cabeza con un dejo de esceptismo. Luego, con sus ojos cristalizados por el dolor y una voz cortada que helaba la sangre de Shun, le preguntó:_

- _¿Porqué me lo ocultas_?

* * *

- _¡Saori! – Seiya vio en peligro a Atenea, e inmediatamente se libera de la esfera rosa que lo rodeaba. Hades amenazaba con su espada a la diosa de la sabiduría, que estaba tumbada en el suelo. Cerró sus ojos, esperando como imposición a la muerte. Seiya, sin más demora, se interpone entre el dios del inframundo y Atenea. Hades por un momento palideció: le pareció ver a aquel muchacho de rojos cabellos y ojos azules, y por esa precisa razón se descuida y Sella le planta un tremendo golpe en el vientre. Hades expresa un profundo dolor, mientras el ataque del Caballero de Pegaso lo aleja de la acción y lo estrella contra un pilar de su propio templo. Cuando levanta su rostro, mira incrédulo al Santo de Atenea, mientras éste sonríe… Sonríe a pesar de haber recibido en el pecho la espada que iba a enterrar a Atenea. Chorros de sangre, sangre del muchacho, caía a sus pies. Seiya, aún esbozando una mueca de satisfacción, no pudo mantenerse más de pie y cayó de rodillas al suelo, produciendo un ruido ahogado que retumbo tal como si fuera un tamborzazo fúnebre. Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki lo llamaban desconcertados. Hades seguía contemplándolo, pasmado, mientras Pegaso caía por fin a los brazos de su querida Atenea. _

- _¿Cómo es posible – se preguntaba Hades -, cómo es posible de que se regocije por haber protegido a Atenea, aún sabiendo que aquello le costó su vida? – Se levantó, con expresión pensativa – Sin duda me recuerda bastante a ese sujeto con el que peleé hace cientos de años, y que me provocó grandes heridas. Tengo la impresión de que si hubiera dejado con vida al Santo de Pegaso, hubiera sucedido lo mismo que en aquel tiempo; o tal vez hasta algo peor. – Lanzó un gruñido ahogado de fastidio – No puedo creer que piense que tuve suerte al haberse enterrado mi espada en él. Por dios, es un humano… Un humano, por más poderoso que sea, jamás podrá superar a un dios… Eso, si llegara el caso en el que sobrevivieran todos ustedes a esta batalla, pronto lo sabrán con creces…_

* * *

- ¡Meteoro de Pegaso! – Seiya se lanza contra Aquileus, con varios meteoros azules frente a él. Varios de ellos impactan en los costados del Angel, pero Seiya, al atravesarlo y darse vuelta triunfante, se entera perplejo en que Aquileus se había girado sonriente. Pronto había reparado el caballero de Pegaso que sus meteoros no funcionaron para nada.

- No funciono. – Confirmó Melpome, seria. Sus ojos se habían cerrado otra vez.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Se preguntó asombrado Seiya.

Aquileus sonrió.

- ¿Qué te sorprende, teniendo yo ésta túnica? – Replicó serenamente, extendiendo sus dos brazos para resaltar su armadura de reluciente plata – Este ropaje perteneciente a los guardianes de los Dioses Olímpicos, el korpo, fue creado por el mismo Hefestus. Está hecho de un metal especial y deconocido, y además posee una mucho mayor concentración de polvo del Gran Maestro que sus túnicas de Santo. Eso las hace mucho más resistentes que las túnicas de los Santos Dorados, que se dice sólo un dios puede destruirlas. ¿No crees, muchacho, que es obvio que no me haya sucedido nada con tus meteoros, por más fuertes que éstos sean?

"Ya entiendo…" Pensó Seiya, llegando al hilo de la situación "Es por eso que el golpe que le hice en el cuello no lo lastimó. La presencia de su armadura lo protege de cualquier ataque… Y además, no lo había notado, pero se siente que estoy luchando con dos personas en lugar de con una. Es algo que jamás había sentido antes con alguien."

- La verdad, no entiendo el porqué de tu llegada, Aquileus. – Habló Seiya – Tampoco comprendo qué quieres decir con que los mismos dioses están relacionados contigo. ¿Acaso buscan algo en la Tierra?

- No tengo porqué explicarle nada a un muchacho que está a punto de morir. – replicó Aquileus. Alzó su lanza plateada y dirigió su punta hacia el Caballero de Pegaso, quien se preparaba para esquivarlo - ¿Dónde quieres que la clave: en tu pecho, o en tu cuello?

- No vale la pena que te metas con un insecto como él, jejeje.

De un momento a otro, Sella miró abrumado cómo unos individuos entraban en escena. Eran cien, corpulentos y amenazadores, cada uno con una armadura de un amarillo canario de corte romano, y una lanza sostenida por su mano derecha. De entre todo el ejército, otro tipo avanzó firmemente hacia el frente. A diferencia de los otros, éste era de una complexión delgada, con una armadura con más detalles y una espada dorada en su mano derecha. Se mostraba confiado, y eso inquietaba bastante a Seiya.

- Ethele, deja esto para mí. – replicó severamente Aquileus. Sus ojos plateados miraban con menosprecio a Ethele – Recuerden que su misión es encontrar el Báculo de Niké y devolverlo al Olimpo.

- ¿El báculo de Niké? – Exclamó Seiya, perplejo. Inconcientemente volteó con su maestra Marin, quien intentó nuevamente regirle la vista, ésta vez con éxito - ¿Marin, qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí?

- Aquileus, yo intento hacerte un favor. – Dijo Ethele, sonriendo – Esto seguro es demasiado denigrante para ti, ¿no lo crees? Digo, luchar contra un simple Santo de Bronce. – Aquileus lo miró con más desprecio. Ethele, sin notarlo, repuso – Claro que para mí es igual de vergonzoso luchar contra él. Es parecido a que un león se enfrente a una hormiga.

- Déjenoslo a nosotros, señor Ethele. – Saltó uno de los guerreros que tenía a sus espaldas – Nosotros las centurias nos encargaremos de él en un santiamén.

Seiya gruñó de furia; había escuchado todo lo anterior y lo tomó como una gran ofensa. No tardó mucho en defenderse:

- ¡Vengan todos, los acabaré en un instante!

- ¡Seiya! – Saltó Marin, frunciendo el entrecejo - ¡Tu lugar no es aquí! – Pegaso volteó a verla esperando un sermón de que "esta lucha no es para él y que debe marcharse", pero la Amazona del Águila inmediatamente añadió - ¡Tampoco el mío! ¡Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer!

Ethele rió.

- Niké, sin tu poder no eres nada, eso lo sabes muy bien. – Comentó. Marin se mordió el labio, consternada.

- ¿Su poder? – Seiya se confundía más y más mientras seguía el intercambio de palabras – Marin, ¿Qué es lo que me has ocultado todo este tiempo?

Marin por fin se atrevió a mirar a Seiya. No podía ocultar su inquietud. Pegaso pensó que era la primera vez que percibía gran nerviosismo en ella, que siempre tomaba las cosas con relativa serenidad.

- Seiya, te revelaré mi secreto. – Habló, con voz clara y fuerte. Ethele, las centurias y Aquileus los miraban sin mover un dedo. La maestra del muchacho moreno cerró sus ojos, como si tomara fuerzas para liberar tan posiblemente impactante secreto – Seiya... Tal vez te parezca increíble, pero en realidad no tengo 16 años.

- ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Marin abrió sus ojos.

- Seiya, mi edad resulta de más de mil años.

* * *

- _¿Acaso piensas que tengo el poder suficiente para luchar contigo, Marin? – cuestionó un Seiya de once años, anonadado ante semejante proposición de su maestra. La mujer pelirroja que ocultaba su rostro tras una máscara de plata tardó unos momentos en contestar con un rotundo sí._

- _Tienes cuatro años entrenando bajo mi tutela, Seiya. – argumentó – Ya deberías por lo menos sostener una lucha conmigo por lo menos por diez minutos antes de quedar agotado._

- _¡Eso será en un minuto a lo menos! – replicó severamente Seiya. Para él le resulta una hazaña imposible durar con Marin el tiempo que menciona._

_La joven no dijo nada sobre el anterior comentario de su pupilo. Tan sólo se levantó de la silla de madera en la que estaba sentada, y repitió impasible:_

- _Vamos a luchar Seiya. – el muchacho se le quedó viendo con el entrecejo fruncido, serio. Luego, Marin añadió – Lucharemos aunque tú no quieras._

- _¡No puedes obligarme! – contradijo el joven con énfasis, mientras daba un tremendo golpe a la mesa con sus dos palmas - ¡Yo ya no soy un mocoso que puedes manejar a tu voluntad!_

- _Eso lo sé. – concedió Marin, aún indiferente. Acto seguido, abruptamente y sin previo aviso, le lanzó su puño derecho directamente a la cara, pero Seiya usó sus bien desarrollados reflejos y lo detuvo con una de sus manos - ¿Ves? Ya no eres un mocoso. Por más irónico que parezca, lo acabas de afirmar pero aún no lo asimilas del todo._

- _¿Qué es lo que dices? – dijo tajante Seiya, con vehemencia. Su furia había llegado a límites insospechados a causa del inesperado ataque de su maestra – No lucharé contigo, y punto final, Marin._

_ La pelirroja no escuchó; estaba demasiado ocupada lanzándole su puño siniestro directamente al vientre. En esta ocasión si le dio, y Seiya salió volando fuera de la pequeña casa de adobe, destrozando una de las paredes en el acto._

- _Seiya__, o luchas conmigo o te mato. – Insistió Marin, yendo al exterior. Seiya estaba sentado en el suelo, aterrado y doliéndose. En cuanto abrió de nuevo sus ojos, su odio hacía su maestra había aumentado en demasía._

- _Eso es lo que quieres, Marin. – dijo, levantándose- ¡Eso es lo que tendrás!_

_ Inmediatamente preparó su puño y atacó a Marin. Ésta, tranquilamente, se hacía de un lado hacia otro y esquivaba con gran facilidad los golpes de su aprendiz._

- _Seiya__, deja de ser impulsivo y demuestra que tienes inteligencia. – aconsejó la chica, deteniendo el puño derecho de Seiya con una de sus manos. Seiya, exasperado, gritó y dirigió todas sus fuerzas hacia su puño. Marin se asombró al verse retrocediendo un paso ante semejante poder._

_ Dio otro paso hacia atrás… Otro más… Seiya la empujaba con su puño, llegando ambos de nuevo a la casa y terminando con la Amazona tropezándose y cayéndose de espaldas. Rápidamente se apoyó con sus manos y miró a Seiya, que despedía de todo su cuerpo un gran resplandor azul. Su mirada era la de un guerrero, pero sin embargo sonreía. Marin ya no notó ningún ímpetu en su alumno._

- _Marin__, por un momento te distraíste y por eso logré empujarte y tirarte. – declaró, con una voz amable. Enseguida, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y agregó – Sigo firme en que eres extremadamente fuerte. Si no fuera porque seguí tu consejo de desaparecer mi furia, no hubiera podido hacerte vacilar. _

_La mujer pelirroja guardó silencio, sumida en sus conclusiones._

* * *

- _Seiya__, ¿tú crees en los dioses?_

_ El muchacho dejó de contemplar el nocturno cielo estrellado y volteó a ver a su maestra con gran azoro. Marin, por su parte, seguía observando el firmamento con peculiar interés._

- _Bueno, Aioria me ha platicado en todo este tiempo sobre la diosa Atenea, - contestó Seiya - , diosa que tendré que proteger cuando obtenga mi túnica de Pegaso._

- _Así es._

- _Pero, ¿En realidad Atenea existe? – inquirió el muchacho, acercándose más a Marin. Ella seguía con la vista sumergida entre los cuerpos celestes – Digo, no creo que Aioria me mienta sin razón, y…_

_ Marin no contestó aquella pregunta, y , tal vez por lo distraída que se veía o por otra cosa, lanzó otra cuestión similar:_

- _¿Tú crees en Dios, Seiya?_

- _¿En Dios? – Seiya miraba con mayor sorpresa a su maestra que la que expresó con la pregunta anterior – Bueno, en el orfanato en donde me hallaba nos hablaban mucho sobre él. Decían que era formado de amor puro, y que por eso deberíamos de corresponderle amándolo también. Además, afirmaban que si nos portábamos bien a lo largo de nuestra vida, iríamos junto a su presencia. – el joven calló por unos momentos, y luego se le ocurrió preguntar a Marin - ¿Tú crees en Dios?_

- _No me has contestado, Seiya. – reparó la pelirroja, con voz un poco áspera. Seiya frunció el entrecejo, un poco disgustado._

- _Tal vez. – se limitó a responder secamente. Marin hizo un ruido ahogado, como si no creyera en lo que estaba escuchando – Qué sucede._

- _Estás dudando. – declaró Marin. Seiya infló los cachetes y contestó con énfasis:_

- _Por supuesto que sí. A decir verdad, yo creo que no deberían de creer en un ser que no está entre nosotros._

- _A eso se le llama fe. – repuso inmediatamente Marin – La fe mueve montañas; es muy poderosa. Definitivamente, si las personas no tuvieran aunque sea un mínimo de ese sentimiento, no sé qué sería de esta Tierra en estos momentos._

- _¿eh? No lo entiendo. – expresó Seiya, con voz de sumo fastidio – Marin, explícate mejor._

_ Pero la amazona ignoraba precisiones en sus palabras, y lanzó otra cuestión:_

- _¿Crees en el significado de la vida?_

- _Te contestaré lo mismo: soy incapaz de creer en algo que no se está seguro de su completa existencia. – respondió Seiya, tajante. Enseguida, se levantó y se dispuso a darse media vuelta para partir adentro de la casa y dormir un rato, pero súbitamente algo le llamó la atención: Marin tomó una varita que tenía a su alcance, y con ella trazó un círculo en la tierra. _

- _Seiya__, ya te he enseñado lo suficiente para que me expliques qué representa este círculo. – dijo Marin._

- _…un círculo._

- _Es más que un simple círculo._

- _…Yo lo veo como un simple círculo. – insistió el chico moreno, con un dejo de molestia. Dio un pasó adelante, pero se volvió a detener al escuchar la dulce pero estricta voz de su maestra._

- _Este círculo representa a la vida. – Explicó. Enseguida, con la varita dibujó una línea entrecruzando cierto lado de la circunferencia del círculo. Seiya, perplejo, miraba tal acto con recuperado interés. Marin colocó la punta de la varita sobre la línea que acababa de trazar, y agregó – Este punto es cuando naces. Eres joven. Tienes toda una vida por delante._

- _Así es. – concedió Seiya, intrigado. El muchacho, incluso, flexionó sus rodillas para ver mejor._

- _Ahora…- Marin pasó con la varita todo el contorno del círculo, hasta llegar de nuevo a la línea entrecruzada – Aquí, ¿qué es lo que sucede?_

- _Es el final. – respondió Seiya – Es el momento de tu muerte. El final de tu existir._

- _Exacto. – dijo Marin, satisfecha – Pero, ¿Qué es también?_

- _… No entiendo._

- _Seiya__, debes de saberlo._

_ El joven aprendiz de Caballero escudriñó el trazo como si aguardara a que el mismo dibujo le diera la respuesta, pero no encontró nada y por consecuencia no halló explicación a la pregunta de su Maestra._

- _Eres un cabeza hueca. – dijo Marin, pegándole levemente en la cabeza con la varita. Acto seguido, señaló con ésta la línea entrecruzada – El círculo representa un ciclo infinito. Cuando alguien muere, otro ocupa su lugar. Un final da paso a un nuevo principio. Eso es la vida, o por lo menos alguna forma de alcanzar a comprenderla._

- _Entonces, ¿nosotros al morir damos lugar en la Tierra a otro que está a punto de nacer? _

- _Así es. – respondió la joven – Aunque, a decir verdad, es mucho más complejo que eso. Ya te he explicado que todos los seres humanos tienen en su interior un universo completo._

- _Sí, así es._

- _Ese universo interno es llamado "cosmos". Haber, Seiya… En el orfanato, ¿Qué les decían que sucedía cuando morimos?_

- _Nuestra alma se separa de nuestro cuerpo y va al cielo o al infierno; depende de cómo nos hallamos portado. – Respondió Seiya, seguro de sus palabras – Pero también existe el Purgatorio, que es…_

_De pronto, Marin hizo un ademán a su pupilo para que callara._

- _Es suficiente. – dijo. Seiya de nuevo frunció el entrecejo, consternado – En realidad, sucede otra cosa. – Volvió al círculo trazado en la arena – Al morir nosotros, el universo que tenemos dentro de nuestro cuerpo súbitamente detiene su constante expansión. Entonces, ¿qué crees que sucede?_

_ Seiya tardó unos momentos en lo que reflexionaba, y luego contestó dudoso:_

- _No sé… Creo que se encoge…_

- _Eso es.- dijo Marin, con una voz de gran orgullo – El universo en tu interior se reduce hasta quedar convertido en una pequeña masa de polvo estelar, pero no desaparece – enseguida tomó una roca del tamaño de su puño, y agregó – Todo es materia, Seiya, y está dicho que toda materia no se crea ni se destruye; sólo se transforma._

_"Si alguna vez llegas a exceder el límite de tu cosmos en el momento en el que lo utilizas, es inevitable una implosión de todo tu universo interno, y la destrucción aparentemente definitiva de todo tu ser. De esa manera, lo único que te espera será la muerte, y créeme: el camino hacia el destino final de esa manera resulta una agonía inimaginable. Todos tus sentidos, absolutamente todos, se silencian por completo. No podrías oír, ver, ni tampoco sentir. No podrías siquiera pensar. Todo sería penumbra para ti. Eso es lo que sucede si sobrepasaras tu cosmo._

_ De pronto, una blanca mano se acerca a él. Sonríe. Se percata de quién intenta sacarlo de aquélla oscuridad. _

_- Saori-san…_

_"Pero te repito, Seiya: la materia no puede destruirse. Sólo cambia su forma. El final de una cosa puede resultar el principio de otra, pero sólo si mantienes tu fe. Eso de podría dar una esperanza para todo. Jamás debes rendirte aunque todo esté bajo tu contra, Seiya. Jamás… Todo tiene una esperanza, y debes de tener aquello presente si deseas ser un Caballero._

- _Saori__, seguiré luchando por ti… Volvería del mismo infierno sólo para servirte, Atenea…Seguiré… ¡Seguiré luchando!_

_"Eso es lo que simboliza un Santo de la diosa Atenea: la esperanza que nunca se debe perder. No te angusties si llegas a pasar por la dolorosa sensación de estar muerto en vida, y siempre cree. Cree en tu voluntad, en tu propia fuerza, y el cosmos revivirá. Nacerá un nuevo orden universal en el interior de tu ser, y la esperanza trascenderá por sobre todos los males. Ese es el don que nos otorgó Zeus de entre los 108 males cuando Pandora abrió la caja que le fue entregada por el dios de los dioses, y es el don que hace a los seres humanos con un potencial superior al de las mismas divinidades…_

* * *

- _¡Seiya! ¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? – preguntó alterado Shun a su querido amigo Seiya. Éste asintió, aún mirando desconcertado el cielo, que extrañamente se nublaba y adquiría un sobrenatural azul eléctrico entre todos los matices amarillos y naranjas - ¡Es un cosmos enorme, y se aproxima al Santuario!_

- _Sí, y no sólo es uno. Hay otro igual de poderoso. – añadió Pegaso, frunciendo el entrecejo – Ambas fuerzas muy similares a las de Atenea… - Volteó con Shun y dijo con énfasis – Hay que partir inmediatamente al Santuario, Shun. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo terrible va a ocurrir, y tenemos que estar ahí para ayudar en lo que podamos._

- _Pero, Seiya, acabas de volver del coma justamente hace dos días…- Contradijo Shun, apesadumbrado y con un hilo de voz. Seiya lo interrumpió suavemente, mostrando su blanca sonrisa._

- _No te preocupes, amigo, me encuentro bien. Aunque Saori no esté con nosotros, debemos de seguir con nuestro deber de Caballeros de proteger el bienestar de la humanidad. Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki de seguro también tienen presente eso, y también se dirigen al Santuario, así que no debo faltar tampoco aunque mi cuerpo me lo pida. – Shun escuchó aquello, y asintió sonriendo muy a su pesar._

_De pronto, por la mente de Seiya pasó aquel cuadro de Miho, su hermana Seika y los niños del orfanato Santa Estrella haciendo los preparativos de la fiesta que le iban a dedicar, y apenado pensó con la esperanza de que aquellas mudas palabras llegaran a oídos de todos ellos:_

_"Miho, hermana, niños… De nuevo no podré despedirme de ustedes. Sólo deseo de ahora en adelante que me perdonen por eso, y que entiendan mis razones..."_

_ Alzó su vista, mirando al cielo, donde posiblemente la dulce diosa de la sabiduría, Atenea, de ahora en adelante los guiará desde el reino del cielo…_


End file.
